


Don’t Ever Lose Your Hope

by Minxchester



Series: Born For This [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, Bruce has a huge cock, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild S&M, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxchester/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: “'You said that I’d be on all fours the next time you fucked me.'”Series is inspired and titled based on the song "Born For This" by The Score.[For readers who come here for specific ship tags; this is part of a multi-part series of Avengers porn. Each character is linked to multiple ships. The current installment is centrally Natasha x Bruce.]
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Born For This [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Don’t Ever Lose Your Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Felt weird bouncing back to these two so soon, but I had to. Bruce had a promise to keep, after all.... ;)

Leaving the lab, Natasha followed Clint and Dr. Cho as they guided Maria carefully back to the smaller space where Cho had only just earlier used her equipment to patch up Clint’s side. Maria perched on the edge of the same table like she was getting a check-up at a doctor’s office, and Clint offered his hand in place of a stirrup; sighing, Maria rested her ankle in his palm, letting Dr. Cho take over making sure that every scrap of broken glass was removed.

Hearing more people emerge from the lab, Nat glanced over her shoulder and blinked when she saw Bruce heading into his bedroom, head bowed and expression pinched with concentration. His lips were moving, but he was alone and she didn’t see a phone or earpiece; he was talking to himself.

“Alright, I don’t see any more glass splinters,” Dr. Cho announced, setting the tweezers aside. “I’m going to sterilize and bandage your feet, and give you some very mild pain relievers. Thank you, Agent Barton, I’ve got it...”

Releasing Maria’s foot, Clint nodded and moved around to Nat’s side. “Go on and see how Banner’s holdin’ up,” he said quietly, smirking when she shot him a disgruntled look for reading her mind. “I’m gonna stay rotating. Be an extra set of hands for anyone who needs it.”

“Mm, that mean you’ll rotate to us too?” she quipped, and Clint snorted.

“Maybe next time.” Unconcerned if Cho and Maria saw it, Clint gave her ass a playfully light swat, propelling her towards the door. “Go make sure he’s alright.”

She gave his hand a squick catch and squeeze, conveying her love more succinctly than words ever managed to do for them. Then Nat left the room, padding on quiet feet across the penthouse until she reached the room that had been adapted into half a bedroom, half a smaller laboratory, for Bruce to make his own. 

The door wasn’t full fully closed. Nat peeked inside, seeing Bruce standing before his computer station at the opposite wall, his shoulders hunched slightly as he typed away rapidly, intermittently muttering quietly, or making notes on paper instead of the computer.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked lightly, stepping into the room and closing the door behind herself as Bruce looked over his shoulder. His expression cleared a little when he saw her, though the furrow remained in his brow. “Hey. Is Maria okay?” She nodded, because he already knew that, but she understood that his mind had to shift from one puzzle to the next, and her appearance took his thoughts back to the task she had last been on.

“Thought I could maybe...I thought I could restore JARVIS’ full structure,” Bruce said tiredly, looking back at his screen. Nat watched his eyes dart along the lines of text and code, her smile soft at how swiftly his brain could work. “It’s not completely erased, just severely fractured. I might be able to get there, but...”

“Not right now.” She moved across the room to his side, putting her hand gently on his arm. “We’re all exhausted--from the party and drinks, and from what just happened. You need to rest your mind, same as any of us.” Nat moved her fingers in small, soothing circles over his forearm. Bruce had removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves as he slipped into science-mode, and she watched the dark hair on his arm shifting slightly under the rub of her fingertips. “What will help you wind down? Sleep, or I could rustle up some food...”

“You cook?” He shot her a tired, amused glance, and Nat stuck her tongue out.

“I said ‘rustle up’ food, not cook,” she shot back, making him chuckle. “Don’t tell me you’d snub a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I’ve perfected the ratio.”

Bruce was finally smiling authentically, which made her feel like she’d achieved her main goal. He saved and closed out the documents on his screen, putting the computer to sleep, then turned to lean his hip against the terminal, sliding his hands into his pants pockets as he looked at Nat with fond eyes. “PB and J is pretty good. But I’m still well-fed from the whole party shindig.” 

Natasha nodded. “I figured. So, what _can_ I do to ease your mind?” Seeing the way his gaze dropped, a hint of pink touching his cheeks, she just grinned. “Yes, that’s an option on the table, Bruce. I mean it, I’m sincerely asking. What can I do for you? Sky’s the limit.”

His throat flexed as he swallowed, and he looked down at her hand still on his arm, smiling a little shyly. “Do you, uh--do you remember what I said before I left the bathroom, during the party?”

Nat knew that her eyes dilated slightly, just from that. She hadn’t come to his room _intending_ to suggest sex as a relaxer for them both, but hell if she was going to turn it down when he was offering outright. And now that Bruce was being bolder, well, that just worked for her in every way. “You said that I’d be on all fours the next time you fucked me.”

Whether it was the fantasy itself, or hearing it out loud in her voice, Bruce inhaled sharply, and Nat’s grin widened. “I’ve been told my ass looks like a pretty little upside-down heart when I’m on my knees,” she purred, turning around to press herself up against his front, hands caressing his chest through the stretched-tight button-down shirt. “And I’ve also been told that I look pretty damned good with streaks of jizz all over my ass and back.”

His hands landed on her waist, hard and tight, and Nat found that she liked this much-less-shy Bruce. “I gotta say, Natasha, it sounds like you’re offering to let me hump your ass till I get off.”

“Well, I’d like to come, too,” she shot back, chuckling. “But I don’t care if that’s first or second. And technically, I’m _ordering_ you to hump my ass until you come all over me. My back, ass, down over my pussy, I don’t care.”

“If I’d known how good you sound when you’re talking filthy, I’d have caved a long time ago,” Bruce muttered, and Nat laughed, caressing her fingers along his chest until she could tug open the first few buttons. “Earlier...” She glanced up to meet his eyes, waiting, and Bruce hesitated before composing himself to continue. “In the bathroom. Seemed like you really...weren’t scared off, by me getting a little...”

“Bossier?” she offered, smirking as he huffed and nodded. “Assertive? Dominant? I know I generally carry myself as the one in charge of every scenario--and I certainly don’t mind that--but...fuck yeah, I liked seeing you taking what you want.” A spark lit in his eyes, and Nat raised her eyebrows. “Not a rhetorical question, huh?” He shook his head, and Nat undid the next few buttons on his shirt. “I want _you_ , Bruce. Not who you think you need to be. Show me all of you.” She started to bounce up onto her toes, intending to press a searing, _come and get me_ kiss to his mouth. 

But Bruce stopped her, catching her wrists and spinning her around with surprising grace. Natasha gasped as he tugged her back against his chest, molding their hips together. She didn’t think he was fully hard yet, but he was certainly getting there. He put one hand back on her waist, strong fingers effortlessly keeping her hips pinned back against him; his other hand rose to turn her face. Nat let him maneuver her, accepting the kiss that he gave her, unmistakably in command with every touch.

She was enjoying the kiss enough that it took a moment to register when Bruce’s hand slid forward, deftly unfastening her pants and immediately thrusting his hand inside, under the panties she’d thrown on when she changed after the Ultron attack. Nat groaned against his mouth, trying to spread her thighs wider.

“No.” The word was little more than a hot rush of breath against her mouth, his voice searing hot. “Just take it, Nat. Let me move you.” Bruce rubbed two fingers over her pussy, and then let out an appreciative little chuckle that made a shudder race down her spine. “You’re so wet again, already,” Bruce murmured. “You’re just that easy to rile up, hm?”

“For the right cock,” Nat shot back, then choked out a laugh as Bruce pushed one blissfully thick finger inside of her. It was still a little snug, perfectly so, and Nat was almost fully relying on his arms keeping her upright as she slumped limply in his hold. “Bruce, fuck, please...”

His fingers left her cunt, and Nat opened her mouth to whine at him; but then his fingers were sliding over her tongue, giving her a taste of her own flavor, and gathering up saliva to slick the digits. Nat sucked in a ragged breath, wanting to beg some more, but Bruce let out a wordless shushing sound and began propelling her bodily forward across his room. They reached the bed, to Nat’s rising excitement; only then did Bruce’s hands loosen their grip on her waist and shoulder.

“Get on your knees on the bed,” he ordered, his voice quiet, but hard and heavy. 

It occurred to Natasha then that her constant instinct was to try and guide her lovers, either because she thought they wanted her to, or because releasing control was difficult for her. And Bruce was showing her, step by step and by actions and words, that he was going to run this show now.

She climbed onto the bed at once, ignoring her impulse to stop and remove her boots as she knelt at the edge, her feet still over the edge. “Knees, or all fours?”

“As you are.” Bruce had moved closer as she obeyed, and Nat inhaled, her body warming as she felt him easing her boots and socks off for her. Her pants were still undone, so he had no problem gripping the waistband and sliding them over the swell of her ass, pulling both the pants and underwear about halfway down her thighs, effectively hobbling her. “Jesus, you weren’t kidding...” His hands caressed her bare ass, fingers following the curves and then sliding tauntingly up the seam, and Natasha grinned, knowing the view he was appreciating. “Like a perfect heart.”

She swayed a little, and Bruce moved one hand around to her chest, drawing her back against him to stabilize her. His fingers sought her nipple through the shirt and her bra, plucking lightly, and Nat whined softly. “Harder...Bruce...let me take my shirt off...”

He tugged at her hoodie, getting it off of her with rougher touches than were necessary; Natasha reveled in it, keeping her body loose and pliable for Bruce to manhandle as he pleased. Peeking down, she watched him grip the hem of the shirt before he paused; his breath was uneven in her ear, and she glanced sideways to find that he was leaning forward, looking over her shoulder at the same view. “How important is this top?”

Nat sucked in a breath, making her chest rise and pressing her breasts up as if in presentation. “It’s not. Do it, it’s--go ahead.” Without another word, Bruce’s hands jerked, and Nat groaned as the shirt tore easily from hem to collar. Bruce tugged the remains off of her arms, leaving Natasha feeling blissfully exposed in just her bra, with her ass and pussy bared and on display. 

And then the feeling of exposure amplified as Bruce hooked his fingers into the cups of her bra, forcing them down so that they pushed her breasts up beautifully. His hand rose to press on her bottom lip, and Nat opened at once, offering her tongue; Bruce hummed approvingly, collecting saliva on both his thumbs and forefingers and then pinching them harshly around her nipples.

She cried out softly, bucking her hips at the burst of pleasure-pain and feeling the stark heat of his erection against her bare ass with the movement. Peering back, Nat groaned when she saw that he’d undone his pants, his shockingly large cock straining against his briefs and already leaking pre-come.

“I need to make sure you’re nice and sopping wet for me,” Bruce murmured, and Nat choked on her breath as he sank to his knees behind her, his face now level with her ass. “Not just spit. I’m going to make you come for me until it’s dripping down your damn thighs, and then I’m going to stand back up and hump your ass and pussy until I can paint your skin with my release.”

A whimper escaped her. “Chertovski ad....your voice, when you talk that way...please, Bruce...” The restraining fabric of her jeans kept her from spreading her legs wider in invitation, but Nat could tell her that helplessness suited him just fine. “How are you--”

Bruce didn’t waste breath telling her to stop talking; the sudden hard, hot sweep of his tongue over her pussy from her clit, over her perineum, and right over her asshole was enough to cut Nat’s words off sharply as she yelped, dropping forward onto her hands and clenching her fingers into the sheets. “ _Blyad_ \--yes, fuck, Bruce!” She felt the heat and vibration of his soft, dark laugh against her core, and it made Nat’s toes curl, pleasure sparking along her pussy as Bruce worked his lips and tongue in alternating patterns over her, keeping Nat’s head spinning as he took her apart.

His hands settled on her ass cheeks, opening her to him, and Nat hissed a string of curses as she felt Bruce’s teeth teasing delicately at the rim of her asshole. “You already impressed me with your oral skills--before, but this, Jesus--Bruce--”

His lips closed over the firm bud of her clit and he sucked hard, and Nat lost her train of thought entirely. She let out a scream that she quickly tried to stifle by biting down on her arm--the last thing she could take right now was if someone else heard that and came running, thinking she was hurt--and Bruce let out a snarl, seemingly displeased by her efforts to self-censor.

He gave her no warning before plunging two fingers inside of her, and Nat had to release her arm from her teeth lest she risk breaking the damn skin. Judging by the way Bruce nipped at her clit hood and twisted his fingers to strike at her G-spot, he wanted her sounds.

Natasha’s senses were mangled together enough that she didn’t immediately register when Bruce lifted his mouth again, but she absolutely felt it-- _heard_ it--when he spat on the furl of her ass, then rubbed his thumb through the saliva, pressing lightly to test the give of the muscle. 

“Oh, fuck...yes...” Nat lowered her upper body, letting her chest settle on the bed so that she could make her entire body relax even further. He could have her on all fours, as he’d requested, when it was his turn. Right then, Nat just desperately wanted to grant him the full access to her body that his clever fingers were asking for. “Do it. Please, fuck, have me--”

“I do,” Bruce muttered, and Nat shut her mouth fast, wanting to catch every breathless murmur. “You’re mine, Romanoff.” His tongue joined his thumb, probing inside with more force as his fingers danced against her inner walls, and Natasha felt her entire body melt as the pad of his thumb slowly breached her.

“Perfection,” she groaned, fisting the sheets and working hard not to clench down on his seeking fingers. “Bol'she, pozhaluysta, eto prekrasno...”

His tongue circled her hole, applying more spit as his thumb made it to the first knuckle, and Bruce chuckled again softly. “Know I’m doing something right when you start in with the Russian...I don’t know every word, but I’m getting the gist that you’re enjoying this.” 

Natasha gasped as she felt the webbing between his thumb and fingers press against her perineum, his thumb fully inside her ass, and his middle finger stroked over her G-spot again; at the same second, his last two fingers brushed her slick pussy lips and found her clit again, igniting the explosion. “Bruce, fuck, I can’t--I’m going to--”

“Do it. Come for me.” He bit down a hair’s breadth from where his thumb was still working in and out of her, and Nat shattered around his fingers, thrusting herself back against his taunting mouth to draw out the ecstasy of her orgasm. “That’s my good girl...”

The noise that left her was somewhere between a loud sigh and a sleepy moan, and Nat felt herself swaying slightly on her knees. “Are you going to--”

“Shh.” She felt his lips caressing soothingly at her cunt and ass as he eased his fingers out of her, and then his other hand was slipping around her belly and up to her chest, nudging her until she was able to haul herself back onto her hands, bracing herself on all fours with a breathy groan. Bruce continued stroking and teasing her tits, and his other hand appeared in front of her face; she opened her mouth at once, thrilled by the sight of her own juices gleaming on his skin, and licked them clean with contented little kitten licks and dirty whimpers.

Nat whined when his hands left her mouth and breasts, but Bruce didn’t leave her wanting. He gripped her waist, sending shockwaves of excitement through her at the tangible feeling of how small and delicate her body felt in his hold.

And then the unrestrained weight and girth of his cock was being lined up against the seam of her pussy and ass--Natasha hadn’t even registered him lowering his briefs to free himself--and she choked out more profanities as she felt him along every inch. His balls rubbed hot and heavy against her come-slick labia, and the head of his cock caught slightly with each pass of the glans over her stretched asshole; Nat had the exhilarating thought that if he made the same mess of her as he had before, she’d wind up with streaks of his release inside of her after all.

“Fuck, I really--can’t last long, not when--not with you,” Bruce panted out, and his voice was harder, deeper, the heavily-suppressed inner darkness edging to the surface again. “Christ, Natasha--seeing my cock against your skin--”

She turned to peer back at him, knowing that her hair was fanning in a crimson wave over her shoulders and her eyes had to be nearly as vibrant green as his skin could become. “Give it to me, Bruce,” she whimpered, internally smug as Bruce stared back at her, looking like his name on her tongue had the same impact as a solid kick to the solar plexus. “Please, baby, come all over me--”

He snarled, his grip on her waist bordering on too hard, bruising, as Bruce’s upper body hunched over hers. 

It wasn’t a perfect angle--but peeking back as she was, Nat caught the moment that he tumbled over the edge. She could feel his balls pressing into her pussy from the force of his hips bucking, and his cock head was nestled in the dimple of her ass crack, almost purple with the need to come as Bruce finally let go, and let himself succumb to his climax.

The first time, Natasha had been more focused on watching his face as he broke, feeling a secondary awareness of the volume and heat and silky-slick texture of Bruce’s release flooding over her hands and cunt.

Now, it was taking a significant concentration of her physical strength to keep herself up on all fours as Bruce did exactly what he’d promised, humping her hard enough that Nat felt her knees shifting over the bedsheets a few inches. She couldn’t see his expression, so instead she closed her eyes, savoring every streak of semen that was pulsing over her back and ass. 

There was so much fucking more than her other partners ever produced, and it splashed over her skin with the same weight and sensation as being gently flogged by a warm silk rope.

“That...is the most stunning thing I’ve ever seen,” Bruce muttered, and Nat opened her eyes again, grinning down at her hands still clenched in the sheets. “Hold--hold on, Natasha, don’t move...” Bruce stepped back, making her grumble softly as the solid pressure of his spent cock left her; but he was back in seconds, rubbing more leisurely against her backside. 

Natasha heard the soft click of his phone’s camera shutter, and she choked on a laugh. “Did you seriously just take a picture of my back coated in your come with your cock still pressing against me?”

“Yes, I did.” He sounded amused, and completely unrepentant, which made her laugh. “Look back at me again...”

Turning her head, Nat repeated the sultry glance she’d given him to push him into his orgasm, and Bruce’s eyes darkened as he snapped more photos. “Better send those to me, Dr. Banner,” she purred, crawling a short ways farther up the bed and letting her hips sway, taunting him a little. The camera kept clicking, and Nat simply enjoyed herself, reveling in the intensity of Bruce’s gaze on her body.

Feeling a trickle of heat over her ass, Nat chuckled softly. “Fuck it into me, baby.” She pushed her hips backwards, and Bruce growled quietly; she knew he was still snapping photos as his thumb returned to pressing into her asshole, faint squelching sounds making Nat moan and squirm as he obliged her.

Finally her arms gave out, and Nat sank down to rest on her elbows. Bruce put his phone aside and vanished momentarily; when he came back, he had a warm, damp cloth that he used to clean her off once again. Unconcerned by her state of undress, Nat curled onto her side, watching Bruce with a sleepy smile as he straightened his own clothing before going to put the come-stained washcloth in his laundry.

When he returned to the bed, Nat wriggled a bit to let him slide in behind her, drawing the blanket over her before curling his arm over her waist and drawing her close to his body. “When do you need to--”

“I’m staying here till you fall asleep, at least,” Nat cut him off, knowing he’d hear the smile in her voice. “There’s nothing more to be done tonight. Tomorrow we’ll get back on the trail. We’ll fix this.”

The bed shifted as Bruce resettled, and Natasha smiled faintly as his lips brushed the top of her spine, nosing through her hair to pepper kisses over her skin. Beneath the blanket, his hands skated down her warm, bare body, fingers curling over her thigh to keep them pressed together from chest to hips. “Stay all night.”

Nat smiled, her cheek whispering against the silk cover over his pillow as she nodded, closing her eyes to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Next installment will be Natasha x Clint x Steve.


End file.
